How to Seduce Your Best Friend
by the-oncoming-storm-xx
Summary: Sirius and Remus are in love, but they're too stubborn to admit it. Therefore, James and Lily take it upon themselves to set their best friends up... but it's not as easy as it seems. Featuring smitten!Sirius, denial!Remus, and plotting!James and Lily. Contains slash. And fluff. Very fluffy fluff. You have been warned ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I assure you, if I did, the books would be _veeeeery _different ;)**

**Warning: Contains slash aka two males in a relationship aka DS;LAFKJ;FKJA;SDKFJ;SAKFJ; 3. If you have suffered brain damage and therefore do not like that, I don't recommend reading this.**

**A/N: So a random plot bunny popped into my head, and I decided to roll with it. I honestly have no idea (hehehe Snape) where this is going, so sorry in advance if it makes you want to claw your internal organs out. I would also like to point out that this is told from Sirius's POV, and I don't exactly picture Sirius having a very long attention span, so not everything will be in complete sentences or make perfect sense exactly. However, please do tell me if it's superduper hard to follow, and I'll try to fix** **it :) With that being said, sit back and enjoy the show! Aaaaaaand of course that's sounds creepily sexual ._. okay I'm just gonna get on with the story now...**

I fidgeted in my seat. Why are these chairs so damn uncomfortable? I really should speak with dearest Minerva about that...

Okay, now I'm just stalling. I should just tell him. It can't be _that_ hard, right? Heh. Hard. Okay, okay, I'll just get on with it.

"Umm... Moony?"

Said creature of moon looked up from the incredibly dull-looking book he was reading. Doesn't he ever get tired of his stupid books? Books are boring. Moony's a marauder for Merlin's sake, he should more entertaining things to do than— _focus_, Sirius, _focus!_

"Yeah, Siri?"

Oh, crap, now I have to talk.

"Um... I— well I sort of—"

He raised an eyebrow at me. I guess I'm not usually one to be at a loss for words like this. Probably because I'm so sexy.

"Umm... the thing is I..." damn, this was harder than I thought. "Nothing, never mind!" _DAMMIT, SIRIUS_! _WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A COWARD‽_

Remus frowned. Oh crap, he must know something is up now. For you see, Sirius Orion Black is _not_ one to chicken out. Most likely due to aforementioned sexiness.

"Sirius, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, dearest Moonington," I assured him confidently. "For you see, this was all just a prank! Bow down to me for I am almighty! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Note to self: use evil laugh more often, really spices things up.

Moony scooted closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Siri, don't even try that with me. You know that I can tell when you're upset."

Dammit, he knew me so well.

"And besides," he continued. "you know you can tell me anything, we're best friends."

I suppose I did owe it to him to tell him the truth. And who knows, maybe he'd be okay with it.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, so say there was this guy named Sir Bitey."

He smirked at my very cryptic name.

"And so, say Sir Bitey had this friend named Captain Superawesome McSexyhair. Well... how exactly do you think Sir Bitey would react if he found out that... that Captain McSexyhair... was gay?"

I looked up nervously, awaiting his reaction.

He looked shocked. Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. Now Moony hated me. He hates me and I'm gonna die with no friends and a bunch of cats and-

But then he smiled. Okay that was good. Smiling is good, right? Well I mean, there are evil smiles. And psychopath smiles. And-

"Sirius, you're one of my best friends," he said. "I don't care who you like; it doesn't change anything."

OH THANK MERLIN, HE DOESN'T HATE ME!

"Wait," I said. "Who said anything about me? I was just talking about my dear friend, Captain Su- MMF!"

I was silenced by Moony shoving a pillow in my face. I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! THIS IS CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT!

Remus laughed, seeing the very hurt expression on my face, so I took the oppurtunity to shove him off the couch, cracking up as he fell on the floor. That's what happens when you mess with the king of sexiness.

Just then, James walked in with a red handprint on his face, followed by Peter, who was carrying his books for him.

James sighed. "Padfoot, you can't torture people; we've talked about this."

But this was an injustice! "HE STARTED IT!" I exclaimed with a pout. There. That should assure him that I'm incredibly mature and that this is all Remus's fault.

Moony smirked at us. "So, James, what exactly did you attempt to do to Lily this time?" he asked matter-of-factly, as this was a completely normal conversation with us.

James glared at him. "All I'll say is this: if _I _were a girl, I would _love_ to be complimented on the size of my breasts. However, some certain females do not."

Who knew? Damn, girls don't make any sense. Poor James. What does he even see in Evans, anyway? I mean, who would want to date someone who spent all their time reading and doing homework. She was practically a female Remus. Although, Moony is kind of cute. OH MY GOD DID I JUST THINK THAT?

But I mean, he did hair nice hair. And eyes. Don't even get me started on his ass. But NO! He's your best friend, Sirius! I took a few deep breaths in and out, like they say you're supposed to do when you're stressed, even though it never actually works. But this was nothing, it meant _nothing, _just a little crush.

I smiled and turned back to the conversation, where Remus was reprimanding a very argumentative James about how to treat women, while Peter watched adoringly. Everything's gonna be fine. Definitely not falling in love. Nope.

**Aaaaaaand that's where we'll leave it for today, folks ;D So at first I was gonna have the entire fic be from Sirius's POV, but now I think it might work better for the plotline to write a few from Remus's POV; what do you sexy peoples think? Please review, your reviews really do motivate me to keep writing! YAY REVIEW WHORENESS. I'll try to update at least once a week, but no promises. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Alright, I decided to make this chapter from Remus's POV, because I think the story flows better this way, and because it's hard to write from Sirius's POV, and I'm incredibly lazy ._. A massive thank you to anyone who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot! :D Also, sorry for the long-ish update wait, I had a bit of writer's block. Without further ado, let the story commence! *dramatic trumpet announcement noise***

"Remus!"

I spun around and found myself face to face with none other than miss Lily Evans.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "Can I see your notes on the Tralipsagora potion for Slughorn's class? I think I might've missed something with the Nodrin seeds and root of Wronding, because this doesn't seem to make any sense; it seems like it would have to simmer for much longer than 2 minutes."

I nodded, trying not to smirk at Lily's elementary mistake. "Sure, I'll show you in the library."

She smiled with relief and led me into the library.

After I explained her confusion with the Tralipsagora potion, we stayed in the library to finish our Charms essays together. And I mean, don't get me wrong, the Marauders are great, but it _is_ really nice to have a friend who I can talk to without plotting revenge against Snape for who-knows-what.

"So," she said after an hour or so. "You know Melissa Sandburg in Hufflepuff?"

I sighed, knowing what was coming next. "Yeah?"

"Well... Remus, you know I don't want to annoy you by saying this, but, I mean, she's really nice, and—"

"Lily, _no_!" I said with annoyance. "I know you want to set me up with someone, and I appreciate your help, but I'm _fine_!"

She sighed in frustration. "But _why_‽" she exclaimed. "Remus, you have so many girls pining after you; _why_ won't you give them a chance?"

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed deeply. "Alright, Lily, if I tell you, will you leave me alone about this?"

She nodded quickly, her eyes wide in anticipation.

I sighed and lowered my voice. "Lily, I— I'm... I'm a werewolf."

She blinked silently a few times before she burst out laughing. "No shit, Sherlock!"

"I— _what_?" I asked in disbelief.

"It's a muggle expression," she said with a dismissive wave of the hand. "But seriously, Rem, it was _really _obvious. Getting "sick" every full moon, and whatnot. But what's that got to do with your love life? As far as I know, werewolves don't have some sort of "inability to love" or something."

I stood frozen in shock for a minute. This girl really was smart. After a minute though, I shook my head, snapping out of my thoughts. "It's not that I couldn't love someone, it's just... well, who would want to date me? I'm a _monster_, Lil. Sure, I could lie, but if I ever wanted to get married I'd have to tell her, and no one could _want_ this, Lily."

And then she was hugging me, which was weird, but... okay, then. Still hugging me. Yep.

"Rem, you're not a _monster_," she said. "It's not your fault that you're a werewolf, and besides, there's nothing wrong with it. When you find the right person, they'll accept you for who you are, and you deserve better than anyone who wouldn't."

"Lily, that's now how it _works_," I said vehemently.

"Yes," she said with a fierce fire in her eyes. "It is."

And I don't know how it happened, or who started it, but the next second her lips were pressed against mine, and everything just felt right.

I deepened the kiss, taking her face in my hand and pressing it closer to mine.

_**SLAM.**_

Lily and I jumped apart quickly.

As the door to the library slammed shut, I caught a flash of black hair. Black hair that was... well... _Black_ hair, literally.

I turned to look at Lily. "I should—"

She nodded. "Go."

* * *

**I'm sorry I had to do that to you all 3 :( But I told you, I have literally no idea where I'm going with this, so when that idea popped into my head, I just rolled with it. You will get your Wolfstar fluffiness eventually, though, I promise! :3 Did you love it? Did you hate it? Do you want to murder me? Review and tell me what you thought; I'm like some kind of demon who thrives off of reviews, but like... in a good way. Shut up, it's late, okay? Alright, byyye, lovely people :)**


End file.
